February Fourteenth
by Terez
Summary: Chapter 1: Alice thinks about her's and Jasper's views on Valentine's Day. Chapter 2: Alice shares her views with her English class when they are told to write a paper about their favorite Valentine's Day.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight**

**A/N: Got the idea for this one-shot Wednesday while I was in my Psychology class, but waited until today to post.**

**Thank you to HappilyEverAfter7 for betaing

* * *

  
**

**February fourteenth**

Alice smiled and shook her head as she watched the giggling girls walk by. It was Valentine's Day and almost every girl in the school was currently drooling over how perfect their boyfriends were and who had the better one based on the gifts they had received. The hallway was decorated with paper hearts, pink and red streamers and several other different kinds of Valentine Day decorations.

She and Jasper did not believe in celebrating Valentine's Day, to them there was no reason to celebrate it. It was just the fourteenth of February, nothing extremely important happened to them on that day. They celebrated their love everyday and found it pointless to celebrate a day because everyone else did.

To them it just did not make sense, people were buying gifts because they felt obliged to, and not because they wanted to. The males stressed over what to get for their girlfriends because they had to outdo what they did last year or outdo their friends. The girls on the other hand expected the gifts, almost demanded them, and if the boy did not deliver, then he was in trouble. To them that was not showing their love, the whole concept of the day was lost to the both of them.

Alice smiled when she caught sight of Jasper standing outside of the school by the stairs. Her smile faltered slightly when she saw the look on his face; he had obviously had a hard day.

She knew he had not wanted to come to school that morning for fear of being surrounded by all the hormonal teenage boys and giddy teenage girls. Unfortunately several of his teachers were having tests today so he had not been able to skip. Alice walked outside and glanced around at all the lovesick teens. She shook her head as she watched the chocolate hearts, the giant stuffed teddy bears, balloons, cards and flowers were passed from boy to girl. She then grabbed Jaspers hand lightly and rolled her eyes at him, silently telling him how stupid she thought today was. The corners of Jasper's mouth turned up in a small smile as he turned to lead her towards the cars.

"What do you think he got her?" Alice could hear an excited classmate whisper to her friend.

"Um…I don't, know how about the necklace she is wearing?" Her friend whispered back.

Alice glanced out of the corner of her eye to see the girls looking at them as Jasper looked down briefly at the butterfly pendent she was wearing. Alice shook her head slightly as if in response to the girls, the pendent had been a gift from Jasper, a week ago.

"No she was wearing that last week." The first one said as she clutched a giant stuff teddy bear holding a big pink heart.

"Oh, well, whatever he got her I bet it was super romantic," her friend gushed.

"Yeah." The other girls voice dreamy.

Alice was fighting hard not laugh out loud and she could feel Jasper doing the same. They would never believe that to them, February fourteenth was just another day.

* * *

**A/N: So there is one of my Valentine Day fics, hope you guys enjoy.**


	2. Writing Assignment

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight**

**A/N: So I decided to add this as a second chapter as it seemed to make more sense than making a new story.**

**Thank you to HappilyEverAfter7 for Betaing.

* * *

  
**

**Writing assignment **

"Alright class, today we get to do some creative writing." Alice watched Mrs. Granter walk excitedly back and forth in front of the class. Her teacher was a hopeless romantic who absolutely love Valentines Day. "You're going to write about your favorite valentines memory." Mrs. Granter turned and started writing on the board as she spoke "What you did…who you were with…what you received—and please keep it PG." The class snickered as she turned back around to face them.

Alice raised her hand. "Yes Alice?" Her teacher's voice was shocked as she rarely asked questions.

"What if you don't believe in celebrating Valentines Day?" Alice was not surprised by the sudden intake of breath from almost all the females in the class as everyone turned to look at her. Shock was written allover their faces as several mouths hung open in disbelief. She did, however feel bad for her teacher as she looked about ready to pass out.

Her moth opened and closed several times before she spoke in a cracked voice "I'm--I'm sorry?"

"Jasper and I don't believe in celebrating Valentine's Day." She felt bad that she was scaring her teacher, but she was not about to degrade their relationship by lying to write the paper.

"How--what--why, why don't you celebrate Valentine's Day?" Mrs. Granter asked as if she had done some heinous crime.

"Well we don't think the holiday makes sense. I mean I don't think it's very romantic that a guy goes out and gets a gift for his girlfriend because the calendar says he should. He's almost obligated to get something, that just does not seem like love to us. It's much more romantic if he sees something and buys it for her because it made him think of her. We show our love to each other everyday through small things and to us that is much more meaningful." Alice could see the girls around her glance down at their gifts as if they were no longer as special. "That's just our opinion, though."

"Oh, well…" her teacher was lost for words. "I guess you can write about your view on Valentine's Day."

"Thank you, Mrs. Granter." Alice then opened her notebook and began writing.

Almost an hour later the bell rang signaling the end of class as everyone got out of their seats to hand in their papers. Alice turned in her paper and headed for the door, to see Jasper standing there waiting for her, as it was her last class of the day.

"Why are all the girls disappointed?" He asked as he reached over to take her binder.

Alice smiled softy at him and gave him her binder. "Maybe they realized that when you love someone deep enough, Valentines Day doesn't make a whole lot of sense."

Jasper smiled in response before placing a hand on the small of her back and leading her to the parking lot.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed.**


End file.
